


Missing You

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-breakup, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Danny didn’t make a point in missing ex’s, but Ethan was different.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> June 8: Dethan

Danny didn’t make a point in missing ex’s, but Ethan was different.  _ Way _ different. First off, Ethan’s a werewolf. But, in Beacon Hills, who isn’t? Beacons Hills is full of supernatural creatures. It’s a  _ beacon _ for them. 

     If Danny’s making puns, maybe he’s been spending too much time around Stiles. 

     Danny shakes his head as he continues to pack his room. Jackson’s in London, or else Danny knows he would be helping him move. Danny decided he didn’t want to live in a place where around every corner could be life or death. Danny wants to be a normal high schooler. He wants to get drunk, have sex, and maybe fall in love only for it to end horribly. 

     He had that with Ethan. 

     They had sex, talked, spent time together. Ethan broke his heart, and Danny broke his. Danny had loved Ethan, but he can’t keep up with a werewolf’s lifestyle. Danny misses Ethan, but Ethan also prioritizes his life over his relationship with him. 

     Danny decides to type out one more message to Ethan, just before he leaves. But he deletes it and leaves Beacon Hills and everyone in it behind, forever. 

_      Missing You. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late. I've been really tired & lazy. But it's here, even if it's another angsty drabble.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
